


Working Out

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Ficlet, Flirting, Frottage, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Working Out

"You've been working out, haven't you, Professor Snape?" Severus turned toward his current DADA instructor who almost sounded as if he was flirting.

Ridiculous. 

"As a matter of fact, Professor Potter," Severus said coolly, "I have. Do you need some advice?"

"Fortunately assisting Madam Hooch with Quidditch at the weekend helps keep me fit," Potter replied then took a bite of bacon.

_It most certainly does_. Severus sipped his morning tea, glad most of the students had already finished breakfast. Sunday mornings were so much more relaxing than the rest of the week. Quieter, too. 

"Perhaps we should have a friendly wager, see who is in better shape physically." Severus lifted a brow. Would Potter accept his challenge? 

"You're awfully reckless for a Slytherin. I am younger than you are."

"I am aware of the risks and feel I am at an advantage." 

Potter seemed to look Severus over and his bright eyes seemed to suggest he liked what he saw.

"All right then," Potter said, "how about best two out of three? Both magical and Muggle."

"First a duel." Severus paused. "Then a footrace and last sit-ups, push-ups and squats."

Potter whistled. "You do know your stuff. I thought you were pulling my leg."

"As if I'd ever do that." Severus smirked and Potter laughed out loud, a grin splitting his still rather youthful face.

~*~

"Since you won the duel and I won the footrace, we're down to the final task," Potter said. Severus had quite enjoyed the time they were spending together, especially seeing Potter sweaty and out of breath. It made him think of _other_ ways to get Potter in the same state. Hopefully, with this last challenge, he'd be able to get his way.

"One hundred sit-ups. Whoever completes them in the fastest time wins."

"All right," Potter said. "But what about the push-ups and squats?"

"We shall see how this goes first. Perhaps we'll need to do another two out of three." Fortunately, Potter didn't question him, which worked to his advantage.

They both sat down on the carpet in the sitting room of Severus's chambers. 

"Ready?" Severus set a timer between them, within both of their reaches. 

It was very difficult to keep perfect time with Potter—mostly because he'd have preferred to be watching Potter's muscles flexing—but Severus somehow managed and they both reached for the timer simultaneously.

"I can't believe it," Potter said, collapsing back to the floor panting. "What are we going to do now?"

Severus wanted to roll on top of him, lick the trail of sweat from his temple. 

"I thought perhaps we might try something different," he said instead, allowing his finger to run up Potter's arm.

Potter turned his head toward Severus and looked at him hard, brows furrowed. "Are you taking the piss?"

"No, but I could be if you're into that sort of thing." Severus waited a split second, watching as Potter's eyes widened and then Potter laughed.

"I think you're fucking with my head, Snape."

"Call me Severus. Please." 

"All right, Severus, but only if you call me Harry." He sat up on his elbows, legs stretched out in front of him. "So now that you've got me where you want me, what's next?"

"Push-ups and squats."

Harry groaned, flopping back down to the floor. "I thought we were done with that."

"Maybe I should be clearer." Severus rolled on top of Harry and was delighted to find he was already half-hard. "I shall do one hundred push ups like so."

Placing a hand to either side of Harry's head, Severus rocked his body against Harry's until he got the idea and spread his legs allowing Severus more room.

"One," Severus said, lifting up and then lowering himself back down, rolling his body into Harry's. 

"What about the squats?" Harry asked, voice husky, thrusting up to meet Severus each time he pressed down against Harry's body.

"You'll be doing those when you ride me," Severus murmured as he brought their cocks into alignment.

"Oh, fuck," Harry said, jerking up, seeking friction, as Severus reached twenty. 

"That's the idea, yes," Severus replied, continuing his motion though at this point he wasn't lifting as high because Harry had wrapped one leg around, pulling him closer. 

After fifty, Harry reached up to Severus's nape and pulled him down into a kiss. "I don't want to work-out anymore."

"How will you stay fit?"

"Like this," Harry pushed against him again, his erection rather impressive from what Severus could tell thus far. He couldn't wait any longer to see it—and taste it as well.

"Perhaps we should take our new fitness program to the bedroom." Severus licked along the shell of Harry's ear before nipping at the lobe. 

"Best idea you've had all day."

"You haven't seen the half of it," Severus replied smirking as he ground against Harry.

"Show me."

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry with all the passion he could convey with a press of his lips.

"I will."


End file.
